Becoming Tinkerbell
by In Love With Technology
Summary: Btw, This is 'Auditions', I just decided to rename it and delete the first one because I have a reputation to keep up and I dont want to get in trouble/caught. So those of you know/read this story dont have to read it again, but reviews are welcome. Thanx


Author's Note: Saw the rerun of WOWP when Justin has auditions for his production of Tinkerbell, and had to write an AU for Jalex. Read & Review! (Justin's P.O.V.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I guess she had no choice BUT to audition for the role of Tinkerbell, mostly because I heard around the school that Mr. Laritate had threatened to expel her from school if she didn't. But, as usual, she found a way around it. So she was now auditioning for Tinkerbell's understudy. But she found a way around that too, or a least, she tried to…, with a fairy. A real fairy at that…, but that plan backfired too. So, she had no other choice BUT to do what she was doing, and I was enjoying it. Stupid Laritate…,

"Playing with dolls again, Justin?" She asked, her pouty lips torturing me. Wait, WHAT? Where did this monstrosity of a thought come from? Justin, get a hold of yourself!

"Uh, no!" I argued. "I'm making a diagram of my production of Tinkerbell."

"Ha! Yeah, right! You know it's just another lame excuse for you to play with dolls, oh, excuse me, 'Action Figures', agian." She air quoted the Action Figures part, and blow out air, laughing. She knew how to hit my soft spots…, all too well.

I gave her an evil glare. "What do you want?"

"Auditions."

"For what?"

"The role of Tinkerbell."

"Alex, you would never be caught dead in the drama department."

"Ok, and?" She asked. "You're point?"

"And…, I don't think I can do that."

"Why?"

"You're not going to do the work, or learn the lines.., so, no."

"But-"

"Unless you can prove that you're going to do the work somehow, then I'll have to say no."

"I'll do the work, and prove it."

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but I know it'll be good." She said, walking away with a thoughtful look on her face.

Knowing Alex, when she promises something good, it sometimes something more than good, possibly…, GREAT. Possibly-Hopefully. What is going on with me? All the while I was thinking this, I found myself watch her walking away. But…,why?

Dad didn't want me to have Alex as a actor in the play. Mostly because he knew she would wreck it. To bad it didn't go the way he wanted. It didn't go as I thought it would, either. It was better than I expected.

~Later That Day~

"So, have you figured out what you where gonna do, yet?" I asked, walking into the lair, finding her head into a spell book. Wait…, Alex is…., reading?

"Yep." She answered, nonchalantly, while still looking down.

"What?"

"Can't tell."

"Why?"

"Surprise." She answered, closing the book, as she coughed, and removed dust from her eyes.

"Oh," I said, understanding. At least half-heartedly, while deciding to take an advantage to get ahead of Max and Alex in Wizardry, like I've been doing my entire life.

30 min later, our parents came in the lair, looking for us.

"Justin, Alex. Your mom, Max, and I are going to go to the movies to see Avatar. Then, we're gonna go to the mall." Dad said.

"Yeah. And I'll get you, and Justin something you'll actually LIKE." Mom added, as Alex snickered.

"Hay, I know what my kids like." Dad argued, headed towards the door.

"Of course you do honey." Mom consoled, patting him on the back. "Well be back in 3 hours, 4 tops." She said, walking out of the lair, while pushing dad out in front of her.

"Possibly,5." Max added, popping in from thin air-as usual, trailing behind them.

"I'll be in my room, if you need me." I said.

"Mm-mmm." Alex said, checking her reflection in the mirror.

It took about a good 5 min. for me to see my door open back up. Alex. Of course….., who else would it be?

"Hay Justin." She said, closing my door back, and walking towards my bed.

"Hay, Alex." I said, closing my book.

"Whatcha, reading?" She asked, sitting down on my bed. Too close. (A/N: Couldn't help myself to sound like Edward Cullen…, it was killing me NOT to.)

"Vampire Academy."

"Which one?"

"Shadow Kissed."

"That one's SO good. I read all three in 1 month." (A/N: Which I did.) "Can't wait to read the 4th installment of the series." She said, moving closer to me. My mind said to move, while my heart said 'no', I listened to my mind, but my body wouldn't move.

"That's amazing." I said, congratulating her, smiling.

"I know, right? Sometimes I amaze myself." Alex said throwing her hair behind her shoulder, placing her hand on my thigh.

I felt a sudden lump in my throat, and swallowed it down. "Alex…, what are you doing?" I asked, staring at her hand.

"Proving that I'm going to do the work."

"Why this way?" I questioned, feeling mental sweat coming down my face. I 'wiped' it away.

"This was the only solution I could come up with, that sounded reasonable, and….," Alex swallowed. "I want to." She said, grabbing my face, and kissing me.

My mind wanted to stop kissing her-of course-, because of the whole incest thing, but this time, I listened to my heart. I loved her, that much was true…, but it was something morethan brother/sister love…, now I realized it was the kind of love that said I wanted to be with her. Her boyfriend, not her brother. As the kiss deepened, I couldn't hold back anymore. I started to help her undress.

She saw my chest, and started salivating.

"Can I touch it?" She asked nervously, pointing towards my chest.

"You can touch whatever you want." I answered, smiling.

She smiled, as she ran her hand down my chest. "You have rough abs Justin. You must burn a lot of calories.

I laughed. "Yeah, but I plan on burning a lot more, tonight." I smirked, scenically. Oh, yeah. She got the memo.

"Bring it on." Alex smiled, as we both started kissing, and removing each others clothes again.

"I wanna try something." I said, after unhooking her bra.

"What?"

I didn't answer. I just smirked at her again, and started trailing kisses down her body, starting at her chest, working my way down, until I reached her hot spot, earning moans, and getting hard with each one.

I started kissing her barrier.

"Mmm." She moaned.

"Alex…," One kiss, and another moan.

"Mm?"

"You're wet." Two kisses.

"Mm."

"You want me to clean you up?" Five kisses.

"Mm-mm." She nodded her head, as I started to move my tongue inside her. Then, I started to move two of my fingers inside of her, while I was still busy licking her clean, as she arched her back.

"Oh, god…, Justin! I want you so bad." She said.

I guess I can handle this…, being with her. And if I wanted to be with her, that meant handling anything she threw at me. I had to. Plus, I got harder, and harder each, and every time she moaned, or said my name. I wanted her, just as bad,-or more-as she wanted me.

I removed my boxers, and placed my cock inside her. Slowly, I worked my way in, and out of her entrance. Then, I noticed she hasn't done this before,-on account of the pain I saw in her eyes, and her body language. "You want me to stop?"

"No…., not really. I can handle it."

"But, me moving slower wouldn't hurt, would it?"

She shook her head.

It wasn't even a good 10 mins. After I started moving slower inside her, when she grabbed a hold of my body.

"Justin…, faster. Deeper."

I whispered in her ear.

"You have one nasty ass mind, Justin Russo. Gotta give props, didn't think you had it in you." She breathed. "But I want you inside me now-more than ever."

"No problem." I said, as I moved into her more.

10 min. later

"And if it's any consolation..," I leaned in close to her ear. "You got the part of Tinkerbell's understudy."

"Really?" She asked, out of breath.

"Yeah, and if you ever wanna audition again for any upcoming plays…, let me know." I smiled, catching my breath, moving from my position on top of her.

"Tempting. Depends on when, and what role I'll be playing. I don't want it to be anything lame."

"How about now…, and the role of Justin Russo's girlfriend?" I asked.

"Are you serious, or are you just bluffing?"

"Just as serious as going for a round 2." I smirked.

"Oh. Well then…," She said, instantly perking up on my bed. "I accept."

"Good…, oh, yeah, remind me to think Laritate."

Think Laritate? "For what?"

"For making you have no other choice, butto audition."

"Aah. Okay…, I will."

"Oh-okay. Um, and one more thing before we do."

"Huh?"

"I love you."

"Really?" She blinked, shocked.

"Yeah." I said, seriously.

"I love you, too, Justin."

"You can consider me your boyfriend now."

"O-kay, I love you, too. Pfft. Boyfriend."

"That has a nice ring to it…, Girlfriend." I smiled.

"Sometimes, you can sound so lame, and so gay…, at the same time." She laughed.

"But you love me anyways, right?"

"You talk too much." Alex said, pulling me close to her face, kissing me, and pulling my body towards hers.

So, you've caught up to where we are. The point of life, where we turned against EVERYTHING we've learned growing up. And realized our true feelings for one another. The point of life, where I realized, I love Alex Russo, and she loves me.

The point of life, where there's a line that's never to be crossed…, is ALWAYS worth crossing. –Suka 4 Luv

B.T.W.; I don't think this is bad, but it isn't mi greatest work, and READ & REVIEW!


End file.
